Suds In The Bucket Nuke Style
by amystendanwhofan2023
Summary: Nuke Fan Fiction


18:52

Luke is in the backyard washing clothes- let say was a little past nine  
When his Prince pulled up-Brown Pick up Truck_  
_  
"Noah, what are you doing here you know If my parents find you here they'll kill you" Luke said happy to see his Prince walk toward him  
"I don't care Luke I Love you"  
" And I Love you too but you really haven't made a great impression on my parents and if they find you here my dad just may pull out the shot gun of his" Luke said jokingly  
Noah leaned in and kiss Luke  
"Baby Let's get out of this damn town"  
Luke laughed "What?" Luke then realized he wasn't joking " Noah Wh...What no I Can't"  
"Yes you can Luke come on we're so great together"  
" Where would we go"  
" Any where you want baby just you and me"Noah answered  
"With what money?"  
"Don't worry about that Luke I'll take care of you" Noah said then kissed Luke  
Luke pulled away and just stared straight into his beautiful blue eyes  
A big smile grow on Luke's face finally he asked " What are we waiting for?...Wait here I'll be right back"  
Luke ran to the farm  
_"His folks shoulda seen it comin' - it was only just a matter of time  
Plenty old enough - and you can't stop love"_  
A second later he returned with a bag full with clothes and a note that he stuck on the door  
He ran to Noah  
" You Ready?" Noah asked  
" Ready as I'll ever be"  
They hopped in Noah 's truck and left

An hour later  
"Where is that boy?"Holden asked looking out of the window  
"Holden!" Lilly called out from porch  
"What's wrong?" Holden asked walking to the back porch  
Lilly handed Holden

_"Sorry But I Got To Go"  
"That was all he wrote - his mama's heart was broke  
That was all he wrote - so the story goes  
Now his daddy's in the kitchen - starin' out the window  
Scratchin' and a rackin' his brains  
How could 18 years just up and walk away  
Our little farm boy_ _growed up to be a man  
Then He's gone in a blink of an eye  
he left the suds in the bucket  
And the clothes hangin' out on the line"_

Sunday Morning  
Lilly and Holden walked in the Church hearing all the people whispering  
"Well he must have been a looker - smooth talkin' son of a gun" One said  
"For such a grounded boy- to just up and run"Another said

_"Course you can't fence time - and you can't stop love  
Now all the biddy's in the beauty shop gossip goin' non-stop  
Sippin' on pink lemonade  
How could 18 years just up and walk away  
Our little farm boy growed up to be a man  
Now he's gone in the blink of an eye  
He left the suds in the bucket  
And the clothes hangin' out on the line_"

Noah pulled into a gas station  
" What are we doing?" Luke asked  
"Would you relax I just need to stretch my legs" Noah gets out of the car and walked around " Are you coming?" He asked With a Smile  
"Okay"Luke replied Noah open the car door for Luke and Luke got out they walked toward the Convenient store they shopped around getting so soda and chips  
Noah walked with the their things in hand to the crasher "Is all for you?"  
"You know what could I get a pickled egg"  
"Sure that be $6.65"  
"Thanks" Noah as he pay the man Luke and Noah walked out of the store  
"Noah why did you Buy a pickled egg?"  
"To eat"  
"You not seriously going to eat it"  
Noah just smile then placed the egg in mouth  
"Oh god Noah I can't believe you just did that"  
"Well I did how about kiss?" Noah asked teasingly  
Luke laughed" You better stay away from me!"  
An hour later Luke and Noah were in a Laundry Mat washing some clothes  
"Hey what's up with you?" Noah asked Luke  
Luke was sitting on one of the washers " Nothing just feeling a little homesick"  
"You not having second thoughts are you"  
"NO god no Noah I love you I wouldn't be here if I didn't"  
"Luke... I want to spend the rest of my life you"  
"What are you..."Luke began to say  
Noah got down on one knee "Luke Snyder, will you marry me?"  
"YES"  
_"He's got his pretty little bare feet hangin' out the window  
And they're headin' up to Vegas tonight  
How could 18 years just up and walk away  
Our little farm boy growed up to be a man  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye"_

The wedding night  
"Oh God i can't believe we're married" Luke said clasping on the hotel bed  
Noah was sucking Luke's neck he pulled away for a second "We did it Baby it just you and me"  
He ripped Luke shirt off they spend the hole night making love

18 years later

Amy is in the backyard-they say it was little past nine  
_"When her prince pulled up - a white pickup truck"_  
"Jake what are you doing here" Luke and Noah's Daughter asked  
_"Plenty old enough - and you can't stop love  
No you can't fence time - and you can't stop ... love"_

The End

Here are The Real Lyrics

She was in the backyard - they say it was a little past nine  
When her prince pulled up - a white pickup truck  
Her folks shoulda seen it comin' - it was only just a matter of time Plenty old enough - and you can't stop love  
She stuck a note on the screen door - "sorry but I got to go"  
That was all she wrote - her mama's heart was broke  
That was all she wrote - so the story goes

Chorus  
Now her daddy's in the kitchen - starin' out the window  
Scratchin' and a rackin' his brains  
How could 18 years just up and walk away  
Our little pony-tailed girl growed up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket  
And the clothes hangin' out on the line  
Now don't you wonder what the preacher's gonna preach about Sunday morn  
Nothin' quite like this has happened here before  
Well he must have been a looker - smooth talkin' son of a gun  
For such a grounded girl - to just up and run  
Course you can't fence time - and you can't stop love2nd Chorus  
Now all the biddy's in the beauty shop gossip goin' non-stop  
Sippin' on pink lemonade  
How could 18 years just up and walk away  
Our little pony-tailed girl growed up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket  
And the clothes hangin' out on the lineInstrumental3rd Chorus  
She's got her pretty little bare feet hangin' out the window  
And they're headin' up to Vegas tonight  
How could 18 years just up and walk away  
Our little pony-tailed girl growed up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket  
And the clothes hangin' out on the lineShe left the suds in the bucket  
And the clothes hangin out on the lineShe was in the backyard - they say it was a little past nine  
When her prince pulled up - a white pickup truck  
Plenty old enough - and you can't stop love  
No you can't fence time - and you can't stop ... love


End file.
